WTF STDs?
by xgossamerstars
Summary: AIM convo between Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango. Why has no one ever told Miroku about STDs?


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, however, I would be fabulously rich...

A/N: I am aware that there is no way that Miroku, Inuyasha, or Sango could have AIM in the Feudal Era. Use your imagination. I was talking on AIM and watching Inuyasha at the same time, and this idea came to me. It's basically drabble, but if you enjoy it feel free to review. Flames will be used to cook my grilled chicken. Mmm...chicken. I'm hungry now.

**Screennames (as if it wasn't obvious):**  
DemonSlayer01: Sango  
ChibiMiko15: Kagome  
InuHanyou50: Inuyasha  
SexyHoushi88: Miroku  
HoushiLoverx0x: Miroku's fangirl  
MirokusSexyGirl: Miroku's fangirl  
SeXiMoNkChIk: Miroku's fangirl

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

You have just entered room "mirokuthelech."

DemonSlayer01 has entered the room.

ChibiMiko15 has entered the room.

InuHanyou50 has entered the room.

DemonSlayer01: Hi Kagome, hi Inuyasha  
ChibiMiko15: hey sango :  
InuHanyou50: yo  
DemonSlayer01: So, we're all agreed, right?  
ChibiMiko15: of course sango  
ChibiMiko15: miroku won't lech any more after this  
InuHanyou50: i wont tell  
InuHanyou50: i dunno the plan  
InuHanyou50: but i wont let him no  
ChibiMiko15: let's just try to ignore inuyasha's spelling and go over the plan  
DemonSlayer01: You have your health book in your bag, right Kagome?  
InuHanyou50: wait, hows that sposed to help  
DemonSlayer01: Inuyasha, you really didn't pay attention last time, did you?  
ChibiMiko15: of course he didn't  
InuHanyou50: well ecskuse me  
ChibiMiko15: you just butchered that  
ChibiMiko15: in fact, i won't even correct you  
ChibiMiko15: sango, you might have to tell inuyasha the plan again  
DemonSlayer01: I figured as much.  
DemonSlayer01: Okay, Inuyasha, are you paying attention?  
InuHanyou50: hey did u guys kno that when u hit control and the and button it makes the mad face  
InuHanyou50:o :o :o  
ChibiMiko15: INUYASHA SIT BOY!  
DemonSlayer01: Will that work on here?  
InuHanyou50: oeafhghtrekjd;agkljoyt;o4rtklallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
InuHanyou50: kagome, im gonna kill u  
ChibiMiko15: maybe you'll at least pay attention now  
InuHanyou50: im listenin  
DemonSlayer01: Finally.  
DemonSlayer01: Okay, the plan is this:  
DemonSlayer01: Operation Scare The Lecher Out Of Miroku With Kagome's Health Book  
InuHanyou50: and were gonna do that how  
ChibiMiko15: believe me, inuyasha, the stuff in the sex ed section of my health book is enough to scare the lecher out of anyone, even miroku  
InuHanyou50: whats sex ed  
DemonSlater01: Don't you ever pay attention to anything!  
DemonSlayer01: Kagome told us about her sex ed class last time she was in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha.  
InuHanyou50: well i don't remember. whats sex  
DemonSlayer50: He didn't just ask that, did he?  
ChibiMilo15: i think he did, sango  
InuHanyou50: come on, whats sex, i havent heard that word  
ChibiMiko15: yes, you have.  
InuHanyou50: have not  
ChibiMiko15: have too  
InuHanyou50: have not  
ChibiMiko15: have too!  
InuHanyou50: have not!  
ChibiMiko15: SIT BOY.  
InuHanyou50: kaoitrliotroiatirujoieuhoir4u97634960o4ewaooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
DemonSlayer01: Kagome wins again...  
ChibiMiko15: thank you, thank you.  
InuHanyou50: u will pay for htat, winch  
ChibiMiko15: he can't even spell insults correctly...  
DemonSlayer01: Stop arguing you two, I need help if I'm ever going to get Miroku to stop leching around.  
ChibiMiko15: i'm sorry, sango. first we have to explain to inuyasha what sex is, though.  
DemonSlayer01: We who? You can do that, Kagome.  
ChibiMiko15: grrrrrreat...  
InuHanyou50: u better tell me  
ChibiMiko15: well...inuyasha, it's like this...  
ChibiMiko15: when a mommy and a daddy love each other very very much...  
DemonSlayer01: Or, when a certain monk is unable to keep his robes on...  
ChibiMiko15: er...well...when a mommy and daddy love each other they give each other a very special hug...  
DemonSlayer01: Or the monk who can't keep his robes on decides to hug the first woman he sees...  
ChibiMiko15: and when they hug each other something happens, and their bodies...er...come together.  
DemonSlayer01: And in the case of said monk who is unable to keep his robes on, it could quite possibly be three or four bodies coming together.  
ChibiMiko15: i thought you were going to let me tell this, sango?  
DemonSlayer01: Sorry, Kagome.  
InuHanyou50: ...are u talkin ab mating  
ChibiMiko15: yes, inuyasha. yes we are.  
InuHanyou50: ok. u can stop eksplainin now  
ChibiMiko15: no, i have to tell you what sex ed is  
InuHanyou50: is it a class that teaches u how to mate  
InuHanyou50: cuz if it is i wanna take it  
ChibiMiko50: ...yes, inuyasha it is. and guess who i partner with?  
InuHanyou50: IS IT THAT HOBO GUY  
InuHanyou50: CUZ IF IT IS IM GONNA KILL HIM THE BASTARD  
ChibiMiko15: i'm kidding, inuyasha.  
ChibiMiko15: sex ed is a class that teaches you to have sex safely  
ChibiMiko15: and what will happen if you don't...  
DemonSlayer01: it's the 'what will happen if you don't' part that we're going to use to scare Miroku.  
DemonSlayer01: Kagome has show me pictures, it isn't pretty.  
InuHanyou50: hobo better be glad he aint ur sex partner  
ChibiMiko15: oh honestly inuyasha, i was kidding. get your mind out of the gutter.  
InuHanyou50: whats a gutter  
ChibiMiko15: nevermind...inuyasha, listen to sango, okay?  
InuHanyou50: fine  
DemonSlayer01: Inuyasha, this might scar you for life  
DemonSlayer50: But in order to do this correctly we have to tell you what will happen if you don't have safe sex  
InuHanyou50: why wouldnt matin be safe  
ChibiMiko15: if you mate with enough people, you could get a disease, inuyasha  
ChibiMiko15: in my time they're called STD's, or sexually transmitted diseases  
InuHanyou50: ...the monk is screwed  
InuHanyou50: what do they do  
ChibiMiko15: well...  
ChibiMiko15: there's a lot...  
ChibiMiko15: one makes you break out in these itchy disgusting bumps  
InuHanyou50: that doesnt sound to bad  
ChibiMiko15: inuyasha, the bumps are on your...er, private area.  
InuHanyou50: nvm. i take that back  
DemonSlayer01: That one was called...what was it, Kagome?  
ChibiMiko15: herpes  
InuHanyou: i dont want herps  
ChibiMiko15: i don't think you have anything to worry about, inuyasha  
DemonSlayer01: the monk, on the other hand...  
ChibiMiko15: miroku probably has herpes, gonorrhea, crabs, syphilis...  
InuHanyou50: wtf crabs  
ChibiMiko15: they're these little tiny white bugs that crawl around in your...er...hair.  
InuHanyou50: i have fleas in my hair...but fleas are black  
ChibiMiko15: er...these are in your, er...private...hair.  
InuHanyou50: sick  
DemonSlayer01: The point is...we're going to get Miroku to read about these diseases, and once he does, we're hoping it will scare him enough to keep him from leching around.  
InuHanyou50: if hes as disgusted as i am u got nothin to worry ab

SexyHoushi88 has entered the room.

DemonSlayer01: Who invited him!  
SexyHoushi88: wtf sango?  
InuHanyou50: ur sn sucks monk  
SexyHoushi88: wtf inuyasha?  
ChibiMiko15: miroku, how did you get in here?  
SexyHoushi88: wtf kagome?  
SexyHoushi88: what are all of you doing in my fan chat?  
DemonSlayer01: FAN CHAT!

HoushiLoverx0x has entered the room.

HoushiLoverx0x: OmFGzzzz MiROKU UR SOO SEXii

MirokusSexyGirl has entered the room.

MirokusSexyGirl: MiR-MiR! i missed u

SeXiMoNkChIk has entered the room.

SeXiMoNkChIk: oooooh mirokuuuuuu i cant wait 2 meet u  
SexyHoushi88: i've been waiting for you, ladies  
SexyHoushi88: now, which one of you would be interested in bearing my children?  
InuHanyou50: u know what  
InuHanyou50: i hope u do get crabs

InuHanyou50 has left the room.

ChibiMiko15: miroku, you're disgusting. i agree with inuyasha, it would serve you right!

ChibiMiko15 has left the room.

SexyHoushi88: wtf crabs?

HoushiLoverx0x: lYk OmGzzzz WhO wUz DaT?  
MirokusSexyGirl: mir-mir were they ur fans 2?  
SeXiMoNkChIk: i bet they dun cyber lyk we do  
DemonSlayer01: MIROKU...  
DemonSlayer01: YOU HAD BETTER START PRAYING TO KAMI TO SAVE YOU  
DemonSlayer01: BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BEFORE ANY FREAKING STD!

DemonSlayer01 has left the room.

SexyHoushi88: wtf std?


End file.
